AATC: Brittany's New Love
by nateraybro123
Summary: Brittany breaks up with Alvin, but in her travels back to Australia, she finds a new lover. But can she overcome the obstacles? Pairing is meXBrittany.


AATC: Brittany's New Love.

After Brittany broke up with Alvin a few treacherous days ago, she was feeling very sad and she did not know what to do. Her younger sister Jeanette suggested a bath, and Eleanor her baby sister suggested some chocolate to keep her calm. None of these things worked. Jeanette asks "Brittany, Why?" Brittany stood there with a froze look, Thoughts were running through her head, she tells Jeanette "Because..." and Jeanette replies "Because what?" Brittany just walks off, sitting at the hill behind Dave's house, looking off to the sea. Jeanette walks up and finds her sitting there, she asks her older sister "What are you doing up here, looking at the sea at this time of night?" Brittany replies "I do not exactly know, Jen.. All I know is.. I have a gut feeling God broke me and Alvin up.. just so he could make a bigger plan for me." Jeanette then asked, tilting her head with intriguement "What is this "plan" do you think?" Brittany then replied, with a soft tone of voice, mumbling a mystery chipmunk's name. "Nathan..." holding a photo of him playing the guitar down at a local haunt in his home country of Australia. Jeanette then said "Him? Why him? He's one year older than you." Brittany then replies with a sort of confused yet thinking look on her face "I don't know what it is about him.. but I have a gut feeling he was meant to be.. my mate." Jeanette then gasps and says "What? Him? Your mate? Why?" with a little uptight voice like her partner Simon, pulling Brittany up. Brittany then replies " I don't know.. I just.. ever since he called me a few weeks ago on the phone.. I felt really bad rejecting him." Jean replies with a sort of sad look on her face "I hate to see guys sad like that. You know what? I think you should book a flight over, and see him. That will truly make his day." Brittany then replied in her usual surprised voice "What? A flight, over to see him?" Jean then said "Yeah. After all.. I was listening in on your conversation. I bugged the phone, and I could hear a sad tone of voice from him." Brittany then said "oh.. Okay.. I guess I'll go pack my bags for Australia then.. I'll bet it has changed since I would have been there, it has been years since I went." Jeanette said "I will help. and I sure have something for him he may like." She walks down to the basement, pulling out an older Commodore Amiga 2000 computer, with the monitor and keyboard and mouse, with a switchable PSU and plug for both monitor/computer. Brittany said "He did say he was into antique computers, but I never knew you had that Jean!" Jean then said to her "Yes. I bought it brand new in 1989. It was still in use up until 2014 when a capacitor on the hard disk blew, I'm sure he's able to fix it and get all of my old files off it. He may find my scientific studies useful, so he can keep a copy for himself." Brittany said with a soft tone of voice "Wow.. Load it up." Jean loads the computer into a heavy duty road case as she used to take it on the road with her. Jean then said, with a sad tone of voice "I am going to miss it. Though I couldn't bring myself to throw it away." Three hours pass and they're at the airport, Eleanor and Jeanette helping Brittany load her bags into the plane. Jeanette said "I'll miss you sis, Have a good time back home." Eleanor hugged her and said "I'll miss you too sis.. I baked some cupcakes for him and you." She smiled giving her the cupcakes in a tupperware container, ready to go. Brittany replied "Thanks girls. You guys have a great time staying here." Her sisters get off the plane so Brittany can sit down, and get ready for flight. 14 hours pass and she lands in Newcastle Airport, getting her bags off the plane by herself. What she didn't know was, I was waiting for her at the terminal gate. I saw her trying to push a bag, and went up to her and said "Need some help, m'lady?" She then felt her heartbeat get a little fast as she said "s-sure.. are y-you.. Nathan?" I said.. "Yes, I am. and you're Brittany. I have a place outside of town that I live in, that you can stay." She then replied "Thank you." I say back to her "No problem." We get into my trusty 1971 Volkswagen Beetle, loading her bags into the trunk and driving home. As soon as we get there, I unlock the door and say "Welcome home, beautiful." She says back "Not too shabby, I like it." I reply back to her in the best tone of voice saying "It works, and I'll help you unpack." I say as I put her bags into the master bedroom where I sleep. She says "You have this room all to yourself?" I say back to her "Y-Yeah.. I was hoping you may want to share with me, in the same bed." She stuttered a little saying "Y-Yes.. sure." I sit down on the bed, reading a book on the bedside. She then sits down with me, asking me "What are you reading?" I say "I'm reading an instruction manual for an Amiga 2000." Brittany then said, intrigued "Why do you read this stuff? I noticed there is a room dedicated to old computers, and there is a LOT, and I mean a LOT of desks with old pieces on it." I say back to her "Because it is interesting." She then leans on my shoulder, wrapping her paw around my waist. I say "Whoa.. What's gotten into you?" She says "N-Nothing.." with a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Thoughts were running through my head, I was thinking "This girl seems to like me now.. should I..?" But her loving would not stop there. Suddenly I felt a strange scent going into my chipmunk nostrils, a strange, yet beautiful smell. I ask Brittany "What is that smell?" She replies "My arousal. You see.. Alvin's been.. lacking down there." pointing to my crotch area. I said "Oh.." Then I feel my 7 1/2 penis coming out of my fur, she then pushes me onto the bed, coming on top of me and wrapping her paws around me, I kiss her for the very first time in the bedroom, feeling her moan under her breath as she lowers herself onto my hardened member. I say to her "Be gentle.. This is my very first time doing this.." She replies "I will.. I know how gentle you could be to me.. So as people say.. if you want respect you have to earn it." I say " That is correct." She then slowly goes up and down on my member, caressing my chest as she does so.. I moan under my breath, her name.. "Brittany... ah.. ahh..." She then puts a paw finger over my mouth and says "Shhh... Just let me do the work.." I nod and just moan.. Three hours pass and I say "Oh my God Brittany.. I think I'm gonna burst.." She then keeps her stance, riding me as I yell out when my sperm overflows from the tip of my penis, straight to her womb. I say "Oh God I hope I didn't get you pregnant.." Brittany says back to me in a sweet voice "It's fine.. I have wanted the babies of such a sweet munk. You know.. You do have the same coloured eyes as Alvin." I reply back to her, blushing "Really? That's so sweet." I pull out of her, and she says "Yeah... I'm tired, let's get some sleep. I know we get to stay here all day." I say back to her "Yeah.. I pay my bills all via credit card, so no need to go out." She says with a giggle "Cool. I guess more sleep for me and you." She lays beside me, cuddling me as we get under the covers. We fall asleep 10-15 minutes later in a couple position and the next day we sleep for half of the day and then we both wake up, yawning. Brittany says to me "Good morning, handsome." I say to her "Good morning beautiful." She then surprises the heck out of me, with an Amiga 2000 computer. I say "Wow! What's with the road cases? And there is an Amiga in there!" She says with a giggle "It used to be Jeanette's computer. She says a cap on the hard drive's board blew and she wants to know if you can get her old files off it for her after repairing it, and making backup copies for her. She said you can keep the original copies, as you may find them useful." I say "No problem." I pull the Amiga out of its road case, to find it looks virtually brand new. I say "Whoa.. She kept it in nice shape." Brittany says "Yeah.. She always takes care of her things." I open the Amiga up to find not a blown capacitor on the hard drive itself, but on the mainboard of the computer near the hard disk controller! So I pull the mainboard out, replace that capacitor, and then put it all back in, and fire it up. Brittany says "Whoa.. It still works!" I say "Hell yeah. These were the testament of Commodore's reliability. It's a shame they went out of business in 1994." Brittany then says "That sucks, The last thing I bought from Commodore was a Commodore 128." I say back to her "Oh? Well I have every single Commodore computer model, and the A2000 was the only thing missing." Brittany then gives me a kiss on the cheek, saying "I love you." in a very seductive tone. I ask her then "Why do you, if I may ask?" She replies "Well.. You were right about Alvin. He was such a jerk! You though.. you're very sweet, sometimes arrogant but you don't mean it, but all in all you mean well, and I also hear you're a very good guitar player." I say to her, smiling "Yep. That's me." Three years pass and Jeanette calls up the house. Brittany picks up the phone and says "Hi Jen!" Jean replies "Hey sis! How's everything going?" Brittany then replied to her "We got married.. and we had 3 little baby munks! They've already started talking and walking, We named the 3 girls Brittany Jr, Anastasia and Jeanette." Jeanette was shocked about the 3rd girl. She then asked "Why my name?" Brittany replied saying "Well, Nate thought of it as she had your fur and eyes, and she was sort of blind, just like you. so we got her some purple glasses, and I kid you not, she is such a spitting image of you!"Jeanette said gasping "Wow!" So then 7 years pass and the kids went off to their own lives, and Brittany and I are just at home, contemplating what to do next. I say to her "Well.. This is what I wanted, a happy life with you." She then said "Me too.." We then both kiss, making out as we go.

The END.


End file.
